


The Deal of Comparison

by PrinceC



Category: Ever After High
Genre: All Male AU, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Genderswap, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceC/pseuds/PrinceC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke Swan wants to compare something with Cadmium Hood in the locker rooms after Grimmnastics class. Winner gets control of the loser until THE END ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Rule 63 fic! Again, I'm using the names that are-you-royal-or-rebel uses for her design, with permission. 
> 
> So just to clarify, Cadmium is Cerise, Duke is Duchess, Ashton is Ashlynn. Every male in the actual show remain their gender cuz I am a gay guy and... well, het sex is completely unknown and slightly ew to me.
> 
> This fic was inspired by this post: http://are-you-royal-or-rebel.tumblr.com/post/77046974055/omg  
> And then my mind kinda went with it and took it to a whole dirtier place.

_Chapter 1._

The bell tolled at Ever After High, signaling the end of class. The son of the Hunchback of Notre Dame quickly scurried down the bell tower to make it to his next class. Grimmnastics just let out, and the boys filed into the locker room. Duke Swan pranced and leapt, practicing his ballet as he moved.

“Oh, Cad, darling!” Duke called out. Cadmium Hood growled in annoyance. Tugging at his hood, he turned to the male ballerina. Duke gracefully leaped in front of him, and came to a stop. He stood with his feet pointing outwards, his arms bent. “Rumor has it, that you’re the big bad wolf, in more ways than one.” He gave Cadmium an evil smile, his eyebrows arched.

Cadmium’s eyes turned yellow as he growled defensively. He grabbed onto Duke’s shirt and pulled him away from the busy locker room. Cad slammed Duke into a nearby locker, his teeth bared.

“Don’t be such a worrywart. I won’t tell anyone,” Duke said in a condescending tone. “I _promise_.” He fluttered his eyelashes, looking up with his big eyes into Cadmium’s angry face. Cadmium released his grip on Duke, his face still hardened.

“What do you want, Duke?” A growl emerged from his throat. Duke started to pirouette around him. He growled angrily, trying to keep his focus as Duke circled him. Cadmium was starting to get annoyed with the future swan prince.

“Oh, I want lots of things, Cad,” Duke said, now twirling on his foot. “But I hear you’re pretty big _down there_ and I wanted to compare.” His eyes flicked down at Cadmium’s shorts, stopping his twirling.

Cadmium blushed as Duke’s gaze fixated on his crotch. “Compare to what? I’ve seen your junk, Duke. I’m pretty sure there’s nothing to compare,” he responded, his mouth forming into a grin, fangs bared. Duke stood back in shock. His jaw dropped, and his eyebrows bunched together in anger.

“Listen, Cad,” venom dripping from Duke’s voice. “You are going to drop your pants and show me how your dick, or else I’ll expose your little secret to the school and the Headmistress.” He glided around Cadmium, an angry glare on his face. “You can say goodbye to Ever After High, _and_ your dad’s job here.”

Cadmium growled. But he didn’t attack Duke. He knew that the ballerina was tricky. Attacking could bring about something worse. He sulked and shrugged off his hood. “That’s a good little puppy.” Duke smirked.

Cadmium growled, but continued stripping. He peeled off his shirt, and reached for his pants. “You have a magnificent body, pup.” Cadmium blushed as he pulled down his shorts, leaving him in his boxers. He was about to pull them down, before being stopped by Duke. “Ugh! Do you not know how to have fun? Don’t be so fast to show me your cock, pup. Let’s have some _fun_ first.”

Duke took of his shirt and pressed his chest against Cadmium’s hard body. He pressed his lips against the wolf boy’s. He kissed him, but Cadmium did not return the kiss. His mouth was a solid line. Duke frowned and cupped one hand around Cadmium’s bulge. With his other hand, he yanked Cadmium’s hair, making the taller boy groan. His hand squeezed his junk slowly, before pressing hard, crushing the genitals under his fingers.

Cadmium screamed out in pain. Taking the opportunity, Duke thrusted his tongue into Cadmium’s mouth. He released Cadmium’s bulge and pressed his hand against his pecs. Duke took a hard nipple in his fingers, and pinched down. Duke removed his lips from Cadmium’s and smiled up at him. “Be a good pup, and take off my clothes, won’t you?”

Cadmium reluctantly obeyed. He hooked his fingers around Duke’s shorts, and pulled down. This left the ballerina wearing only his tights. Cadmium smirked when he saw Duke’s bulge. “Told you it wasn’t nothing to look at,” Cadmium said.

Duke scoffed. “Yeah, just wait.” He wrapped his hands around Cadmium’s boxers and yanked down. Cadmium’s long cock bounced up as Duke dropped the boxers to the floor. “Wow, you are big. Too bad I’m bigger though.” Cadmium laughed out loud, making Duke blush in anger.

“How about we make ourselves a little wager then?” Duke asked, his eyebrows arched. “If you turn out to be bigger than me, I’ll be at your beck and call forever. Anything you want me to do, I have to do it. And if I’m bigger, then you are under my control forever. Sounds good?” Cadmium raised his eyebrow, pondering the bargain. He nodded his head, and Duke said a quick enchantment under his breath, binding the both of them to the deal.

Duke pulled his tights down slowly. Cadmium’s eyebrows bunched together when he saw the weirdly shaped underwear Duke was wearing. It appeared to have a belt wrapped around his waist. The pouch covered his junk, but left his meaty thighs exposed. Duke turned around, showing off his thonged ass. He gave his cheeks a spank, moaning out. “Like my dance belt? It keeps everything _supported_.” He bent forward as he pulled his underwear down.

Cadmium blushed when Duke turned around, posing for Cadmium, displaying his cock. Cadmium stared at the cock in front of him. Still soft, it reached to Duke’s mid-thigh area. “Now what were you saying? Something about, ‘nothing to look at’? Yeah, tell me how that worked out for you.”

Cadmium looked down in shame. Duke’s face lit up with an evil smile. He circled Cadmium, standing on his toes. “Let me see what I’ll have you do first. Maybe suck me off? Or maybe suck yourself off? Decisions, decisions.” Duke planted his feet back on the ground. He tapped his finger on his chin, contemplating all the tasks he could make Cadmium do.

“Oh, I’ve got it!” Duke leapt towards Cadmium, and whispered into his ear. Cadmium blushed as he listened to Duke’s orders. He walked out from their hidden corner, back into the main portion of the locker room. He glanced around the locker room, looking for his assigned target. Cadmium saw Ashton Ella emerging from the showers, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Cadmium turned around. He locked eyes with Duke, a glare on his face. Cadmium shook his head, and began to walk away from Ashton. But a force kept him from moving, and turned him back towards Ashton’s direction.

Cadmium blushed as his arms stretched out, reaching for Ashton’s towel. Ashton was turned around, facing his locker. Cadmium struggled for a moment, before yanking the towel away from Ashton’s body. He gasped as his body was exposed. He quickly covered his cock with one hand, and tried to cover his ass with the other.

“Cadmium, what was that for?!” Ashton asked, turning around, a blush covering his face. His one hand barely contained his cock, so he removed the hand from his ass and cupped his junk with both hands.

Cadmium said nothing, instead getting on his knees. He pulled Ashton’s hands away from his cock and balls and forced the hands against the lockers. He found himself pressing his nose against the cock. Opening his mouth, he took the soft dick into his mouth and began to suck. Ashton blushed as he tried to remove Cadmium from his hardening length. Cadmium remained however, continuing his blowjob.

He buried his face into Ashton’s pubes, inhaling Ashton’s fresh scent. Cadmium bobbed his head up and down Ashton’s length, swirling his tongue around the head each time he came up. Ashton moaned as he gave up trying to remove Cadmium’s mouth from his hard cock. He leaned his head back against the lockers, riding the experience out.

Within a matter of moments, Ashton’s balls were tightening. “Uh, Cad, I’m going to-“ Ashton let out a long moan as Cadmium wrapped his fingers around Ashton’s balls and rolled them around. Ashton began to cum, emptying his load into Cadmium’s mouth.

Cadmium gagged as Ashton’s sweet cum filled his mouth. He was going to spit it out when he heard a voice in his mind. _Swallow it all, pup_. He found himself obeying, swallowing the entire load. He suckled on Ashton’s cock, cleaning every inch of it from cum. Ashton began to harden again as Cadmium cleaned his cock.

Cadmium popped off of Ashton’s dick, and walked away, leaving Ashton leaning against the lockers for support. His eyes were shut, his semi erect cock on full display. Ashton’s chest rose and fell as he breathed deeply.

Duke slow clapped sarcastically as Cadmium ran past him, straight for the sink. He was running his mouth under the water, trying to get the taste of Ashton’s cum out of his mouth. “I knew you were part wolf, but I didn’t think you’d act like a dog.” Cadmium growled at Duke once he finished washing his mouth. He quickly covered himself with his hands, scowling at Duke. “Oh, don’t be so modest. You have a hot body, and a big cock. Not as big of a cock as _mine_ , but…” Duke snickered. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of! Drop your hands immediately, and show off your little pup!” Cadmium found himself removing lowering his hands instantly. And then, he started shaking his hips, causing his dick to flop about. He blushed as he continued flopping his dick until Duke told him to stop.

“What did you do to me?” Cadmium asked, his face a mix of anger and worry. Duke laughed as he began to redress, his huge cock quickly covered by his dance belt.

“Professor Rumplestiltskin taught me a couple of things when it came to making deals. He says that a deal isn’t a deal unless magic is involved. I simply casted a small little obedience spell, ensuring that our deal is carried out until the end ever after.” Duke pulled his shirt on and looked at Cadmium, on his face, an evil grin. Cadmium bent down to acquire his clothes before Duke stopped him.

“Any particular reason you don’t want me dressed?” Cadmium asked, rolling his eyes. “And why did you make me do that to Ashton?” Duke merely chuckled as he stood en pointe, raising his arms over his head for balance.

“Ashton does not deserve to be a royal! Him dating Hunter Huntsman is just wrong! It’s completely against his story. _I_ should be the one getting a happily ever after, not him!” Duke twirled around in a fit of anger. “So I figured, why not embarrass him? He surely will be avoiding Hunter for a small period of time. And as for why you being naked? Simple. I like looking at your body. It’s hot.”

“You do realize that our next class is going to start soon, right?” Cadmium said, crossing his arms over his chest. His tattoos contoured with his flexing muscles.

“Oh yes, I am fully aware of the time, Cad.” Duke said as he pranced around the locker room. “However, _you_ are not going to be dressed for the remainder of the day.”

Cadmium blushed at the thought of having to roam the halls of Ever After High stark naked. His hands instinctively went to cover his dick, but found he couldn’t. His hands had stopped about a foot away from his cock and balls. He struggled as he tried to move his hands closer.

Duke threw his head back in laughter as he watched Cadmium struggle to cover himself. “Silly dog! You still have to obey my last orders to ‘show off your little pup!’ You’ll be obeying that order until I tell you not to.” Duke smirked as Cadmium’s face dropped in horror.

The bell rang. Cadmium looked at Duke pleadingly. Duke only returned a smile. “You may put on your hood, but nothing else. Now hurry up and get to class, pup! I’ll see you later.” With a wink and a flying leap, Duke left the naked boy. Cadmium hurriedly put on his hood, fastening the metal chain. He shivered as the cold metal touched his bare skin. Pulling the hood over his face, Cadmium ran out of the locker room as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be Cadmium/Daring!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2._

He was so glad his cloak allowed him to travel unnoticed. Cadmium dashed through the shadows, bypassing any potential threat of people seeing him completely naked. He shivered as he sped by the unknowing students. He made it to his next class, and went straight to the back. Luckily there was one seat shrouded in the shadows, so he plopped his bare behind on there.

Cadmium watched as the other students filed in. He blended just enough into the shadows so that they could only see his torso. He snickered as he found a loophole to Duke’s orders. The students would now think he’s shirtless, rather than completely naked. Cedric Wood came in and gave Cadmium a smile as he sat down. Cadmium gave an awkward half-smile, half-grimace, hoping Cedric wouldn’t notice his unclothed state.

“Psst!” Cadmium gave an inward groan as he heard Cedric’s voice. Cedric was facing forward, but was angling his mouth to Cadmium. “Psst! Cadmium!” Letting out a sigh, he turned toward the marionette.

“Yes, Cedric?” He tried to sound nonchalant. Tried, and failed. Cedric’s eyebrow raised slightly as he turned fully towards Cedric.

“Where are your clothes? You know it’s against the rules to be… _shirtless._ ” Cedric’s eyes flickered between Cadmium’s bare torso and the front of the room. Cedric laughed as Cedric’s words took meaning. _He thinks I’m only shirtless!_

“Oh, Cedric. Believe me. This is nothing.” What Cadmium failed to realize was that when he laughed, his concentration broke. The shadow that hid his bottom to the class disappeared, exposing his soft cock. Cedric’s eyes widened and he gasped loudly as he saw Cadmium’s exposed member. Cadmium blushed and tried to cover himself, forgetting about Duke’s previous orders. His face turned to anger after he found he still couldn’t cover himself.

“Cedric Wood! What exactly is going on back there?” the teacher demanded.

“Oh, it’s… uh, nothing bad, Mr. His Majesty the White King!” Cedric responded, a blush covering his wooden face.

“That doesn’t sound like nothing! Explain immediately.”

Cedric gave Cadmium an apologetic look. He was cursed to always tell the truth, so he tried to delay his answer. Cedric took a big breath, and spoke as rapidly as he could. “Cedric Hood is sitting completely naked right now. Well, not completely. He has his cloak on, so I don’t think it counts as naked.”

Cedric exhaled as he got the words out of his system. He had hoped he spoke too fast for the White King to hear him. Unfortunately for Cedric and Cadmium, he was fluent in fast talk. He _was_ from Wonderland after all. “Cadmium, you march straight to the headmaster’s office. Immediately!”

Cadmium got up slowly. Every eye in the room locked onto his body. He blushed as he walked to the front of the room towards the door. He stopped when he felt a sharp smack on his butt. Cadmium turned around, trying to find who did it. No body’s face gave anything away, so he continued walking. When he felt his cock and balls being caressed, he growled menacingly around the room. Still, no one responded. The fondling continued with each step he took. By the time he made it to the front of the room, he was completely hard.

When he was at the front, Cadmium turned and growled at the class. No one reacted, due to everyone’s eyes on his hard shaft. Cadmium sighed and walked out of the room. He walked through the empty hallways, hearing small snickers from the faeries overhead. Occasionally, he would feel his dick being caressed again. “All right. Enough of this. I know you’re out here.”

“Hey Cadmium. How’s it going?” a voice came from above. It was Kitty Cheshire. He was lounging on top of the lockers with his signature smile on his face. He was playing with a ball of yarn, tossing it into the air and catching it.

“Kitty. What do you want?” Cadmium said as he crossed his arms. He didn’t particularly like the Wonderlandian, due to him always playing mean tricks. Setting the ball of yarn down, Kitty flipped off of the lockers gracefully. He landed on his feet with a quiet thud.

“I just want to play, Cadmium.” Kitty closed the distance between the two. With one hand he trailed Cadmium’s developed torso. With the other hand, he toyed with the wolf boy’s ass. “You’ll let me play, won’t you?” he whispered into his ear. Cadmium shuddered as Kitty continued his playing.

“Wait.. Aren’t you and Elias dating? Won’t he get—I don’t know—jealous?” Cadmium asked with his eyebrows furrowed. Kitty laughed and resumed his feeling of Cadmium’s chest.

“Oh, dear old Eli knows I like to have fun.” Kitty replied as he licked the side of Cadmium’s cheek. “He knows that I get _weak kneed_ at this sort of thing.” He said this as he dropped to his knees. Cadmium moaned slightly as he felt Kitty’s warm breath on his hard cock. “Besides, what Kitty wants, Kitty gets.”

Kitty took the hard member into his mouth and started bobbing. He ran his tongue over the length and smiled wickedly when he heard Cadmium moan his name. Just when he thought it couldn’t get better, Kitty started to purr as he sucked. Cadmium’s knees buckled, and he almost fell on top of the Wonderlandian. Thinking quickly, Kitty pushed him up against the lockers.

When he felt himself about to cum, Cadmium started to thrust his hips in time with Kitty’s bobbing. “Uh, Kit. I’m about to—“ he was cut off as Kitty pulled off of him, and started to attack his face. Cadmium could taste his precum as Kitty licked the inside of his mouth.

“No you’re not. I’m not finished having fun just yet.” Within seconds, Kitty’s clothes had poofed away, leaving only his hat on his head. He continued his attack on Cadmium’s face, using his hands to keep the wolf boy’s face pressed against his. Kitty pressed his hardening cock against Cadmium’s hard length, moving in circles.

Cadmium groaned as Kitty wrapped his legs around his torso, pulling himself off the floor. Kitty’s smile widened as he aligned Cadmium’s dick with his entrance. He continued grinding the head of Cadmium’s dick against his hole, making Cadmium groan louder. Kitty slowly inserted the tip inside of him. _Lube?_ Cadmium thought before Kitty slammed his pelvis down onto Cadmium’s cock. As if reading his mind, Kitty replied, “Don’t need it.” His face had a wicked grin. “Dear old Eli likes to keep me loose for some fun in between classes.”

Kitty began sliding up and down on Cadmium. He had stopped kissing Cadmium, and instead, just rode Cadmium’s dick. Cadmium watched as Kitty worked himself on his cock. Kitty’s smile never disappeared, which kind of creeped him out. When he struck Kitty’s prostate, Kitty’s smile finally dropped. He let out a long moan, and closed his eyes.

Cadmium could feel his orgasm coming. Kitty seemed to sense this and began moving faster, taking Cadmium’s length deeply inside of him. He could feel his balls tightening as Kitty increased speed. Just as he was about to cum, the bell rang. Kitty’s smile reappeared on his face, as he thrust down one final time, clenching his cheeks together. The extra tightness around his cock made Cadmium groan out. With a loud cry, he began to shoot his load. Right before Cadmium came, Kitty started to vanish. The last thing to be seen was his smile, before that too quickly disappeared.

As boys were walking out of their classrooms, they stood in shock at the sight in front of them. There was Cadmium Hood, leaning against the lockers, with cum shooting from his hard penis. As he came down from his orgasm, Cadmium began to blush as he realized everyone was watching him.

“Cadmium, what are you doing?!” Duke’s voice broke the stunned silence. Cadmium looked up and saw Duke leaping through the throng of boys. Cadmium growled softly as Duke came up to him. Duke’s feigning ignorance was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. “Apologize to everyone, and then lick your mess, pup,” Duke whispered into Cadmium’s ear. “Don’t you know you’re supposed to be wearing clothes during school? Let alone not doing heaven knows what!” Duke said out loud.

“I’m sorry. Sorry everyone. I’ll clean up.. my mess now,” Cadmium said begrudgingly. He slowly got onto all fours, his face scowling at Duke the whole time. Ever so slowly, he brought his tongue to the puddle of cum on the floor. Cadmium grimaced as he lapped up the salty cum. He looked around at the faces watching him as he continued licking the floor.

All the boys watching him had their mouths wide open, their eyes bugged out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Daring Charming walking down the stairs, and towards the group of onlookers. His stomach started fluttering, and he sped up his licking, hoping that Daring wouldn’t see him like this. To his horror, Daring made his way through the crowd and gasped at what he saw. Cadmium felt like he was going to hurl.

Cadmium had wiped the floor clean of cum. He quickly got up, and started to run away from the group, before Duke had managed to get in front of him, blocking his path. “Where do you think you’re going, Cad? You’re not finished here.” Duke whispered threateningly. “I see you trying to get out of here in such a hurry. Perhaps that’s because a certain prince came in?” Duke twirled around, while the surrounding crowd had started to disperse. Cadmium averted his eyes from Duke’s. “That _is_ the reason, isn’t it? Well, how about I fix you two up? After all, he obviously didn’t want me, so maybe he has a thing for dogs.” Cadmium could hear the anger in Duke’s voice. He almost felt sorry for the swan prince. Almost.

“Duke,” Cadmium began. He was quickly cut short with an angry glare.

“Do not try to make me feel better, pup. I still own you. Since, I’m so nice, I’ll let you have some fun with him.” Cadmium’s stomach began to knot at what was to come. “I want you to suck Daring’s ass. Make him a whimpering mess. Most of all, I want you to tarnish his perfect little face.” Cadmium’s eyes widened at Duke’s words. “That’s right. After you suck his perfect ass, I want you to come all over his face. Really smear your cum in there. Rub it through his hair, rub it in so deep, it’ll take weeks to wash out.”

Cadmium only nodded, and walked towards the unknowing prince. He unconsciously licked his lips as he watched Daring’s hips sway. Daring was walking fast, so Cadmium had to pick up his gait to a slow jog. His cock bounced around with each step. Silently sneaking up on him, Cadmium pulled out his hand. With a quick swipe, Daring’s butt was exposed to the hallway. Daring apparently did not notice the tearing of his pants, and kept walking.

Cadmium’s mouth watered as he saw Daring’s ass. His cheeks were completely smooth. His crack had a light dusting of light blonde hair that was barely noticeable. The two cheeks were round and firm. With each step Daring took, they jiggled. Cadmium was so focused on Darin’s perfect ass that he didn’t notice when the prince had stopped walking. Not able to stop himself in time, Cadmium crashed into Daring, knocking both of them to the floor.

“Oh! Sorry, Daring!” Cadmium’s face turned red. He was naked on top of Daring Charming, with Daring’s butt out in the open. Daring’s ass was pressed against Cadmium’s crotch. Cadmium could feel his cock hardening, his face becoming redder. He quickly got off Daring, and pulled him up. Daring, was surprisingly unfazed. He brushed off his clothes, still not noticing his exposed cheeks.

“It’s no problem, Cad.” Cadmium blushed and looked away. “That was some show you put on back there.” Daring looked into Cadmium’s eyes as he spoke. He talked as if Cadmium wasn’t standing completely naked in front of him. There was no awkwardness, just his normal tone.

“Um yeah. That was… something.” Cadmium continued looking away, his eyes never meeting Daring. His body trembled as he fought against Duke’s orders. Eventually he gave way, and stepped towards Daring. “I’m so so so sorry for what I’m about to do.” With those words, Cadmium turned Daring around and shoved him against the nearest wall. He got on his knees and began kissing Daring’s round buttocks. He could hear Daring’s muffled protests, but he continued anyways.

He kissed the two mounds passionately. He dragged his tongue around, licking at Daring’s butt. Cadmium sighed into Daring’s butt as he moved his lips around. He brought his lips to the top of Daring’s crack, where his two cheeks met. He stuck his tongue between the crack, and slowly licked down along the ridge. Daring’s muffled screams turned into moans as Cadmium licked his crack.

Cadmium’s mouth made his way to the perineum. He kissed the area; his nose touching Daring’s hole. Daring giggled as Cadmium’s hood brushed against his butt. Cadmium removed his lips from the perineum, and ripped more of Daring’s pants. He took Daring’s large balls into his mouth. Daring moaned as Cadmium sucked on his balls.  He swirled his tongues around the heavy balls , and nibbled on them. Daring tasted heavenly. Everything about him was perfect.

Cadmium was content just sucking on Daring’s balls, but a thought echoed in his head. _After you suck his perfect ass, I want you to come all over his face…_ _Make him a whimpering mess…_ He shuddered as he remembered Duke’s orders. Reluctantly, he withdrew his mouth from Daring’s testicles. He looked down, and realized he was fully hard. Standing up, he began to rub his hard cock against Daring’s crack. He reached his hand around Daring’s front, and unbuttoned his jeans.

He palmed Daring’s hardening member through his underwear. Daring moaned as Cadmium massaged his dick. He leaned his head back against Cadmium’s neck. Cadmium nuzzled his face into Daring’s neck, and bit down. He removed his mouth from the spot, a bruise already forming. Cadmium licked the spot, and began kissing along Daring’s back.

Cadmium stopped rubbing his dick against Daring’s butt. Daring groaned and pressed his ass against Cadmium, trying to regain the friction. Cadmium smiled and aligned his cock to Daring’s hole. With a snap of his pelvis, Cadmium fully entered Daring. The prince screamed as Cadmium’s cock rammed inside him.

“S-sorry! I, uh, was too hard. I’ll just—“ Cadmium began stuttering before Daring shut him up by backing his butt into Cadmium’s cock. They both groaned as his ass touched the base of Cadmium’s penis. He began moving his hips forward and back, impaling himself of Cadmium. Daring moaned out as the tip hit his prostate. Cadmium began to thrust his hips in time with Daring, making Daring moan more.

Cadmium continued rubbing Daring’s member through his underwear. However, he got frustrated with his limited hand movement, Daring’s jeans restricting him. He grabbed a hold of the front of the jeans and underwear. With a loud rip, Daring’s cock and balls flopped out. Cadmium quickly grabbed onto the long shaft and began jerking him off as he continued thrusting into Daring’s tight ass.

 _I can’t believe I’m fucking Daring Charming in the middle of a school hallway._ Cadmium could feel himself about to cum, but he still had to obey Duke’s orders. He slowed his thrusting, making Daring whimper. Cadmium wrapped his other hand around Daring’s balls and rolled them around, still pumping Daring’s cock with his other hand.

With a couple more tugs to his shaft, Daring began coming. His cum shot against the wall, covering Cadmium’s hands in the sticky substance. Daring’s cheeks clenched around Cadmium’s cock. Cadmium groaned as he kept himself from coming. Quickly, he pulled out of Daring’s hole and turned him around. He pushed Daring to his knees.

Cadmium looked down at the sight. Daring’s face was flushed, his usually perfect hair in disarray. His cock pointed outwards from his crotch. His balls were drawn tightly to his body. His pubes were a dark blond, and formed a perfectly trimmed nest around his dick. Daring’s mouth was open, his breath coming out in pants. Cadmium quickly grabbed hold of his own dick, and placed one hand at the back of Daring’s head, keeping him in place.

He pulled sharply at his shaft. In a matter of seconds, he was coming. Cadmium shot his load across Daring’s face, covering him in the stuff. Cum splattered all over Daring. Some landed in his mouth, on his forehead, in his eyes, and especially in his hair. Taking his hand off his cock, and removing his hand from Daring’s head, Cadmium began spreading the cum through Daring’s hair. He massaged the cum, as if it were shampoo. Pretty soon, every inch of Daring’s luscious hair was covered in Cadmium’s cum.

“Good job, pup!” Cadmium heard a voice coming towards them. _Great. He’s back._ Cadmium turned, and saw Duke leap towards them, his leg outstretched. “Daring, you’re looking extra pretty today.” Daring only looked away, a blush forming on his face. “I must say, Cad, you follow orders extremely well!”

Cadmium blushed as he felt his cock twitch. He was getting used to Duke’s condescending complements, and actually beginning to enjoy them. He dropped his head in shame. Duke began rambling about how hot the whole thing was. Cadmium wasn’t listening. He was focused on Daring. His chest was rising and falling slowly, his breathing slowing down as he drew in deep breaths.

Daring was slumped forward, his head falling to his chest. His hard cock was softening due to lack of contact. The cum in his hair was starting to dry, making his hair crispy. Duke had stopped monologuing and pulled out his phone. He took a quick snap of Daring’s disheveled appearance. “Such a pretty cum slut. But we’re not through yet.”

“Oh come on Duke,” Cadmium interrupted. His voice was a threatening growl. “Don’t subject him to more of this.” He stepped toward the ballerina, his eyes turning yellow by instinct.

“Shut up, Cad,” Duke ordered. Instantly, Cadmium’s voice stopped working. His mouth was moving, yet no sound emerged. “I’ll say when we’re done with him.” He started to twirl around the kneeling prince. “Besides, I think he likes it. Don’t you, Daring?” He lifted Daring’s chin up. The dried up cum formed streaks on his face. It was covering his eye, forcing it shut. There were drops all around his mouth and chin.

Cadmium felt a surge of anger from within him. _No one taunts my crush._ His eyes turned a deadly red, and he lunged forward towards Duke. Duke evaded the flying boy, and ordered him to stop.

“You know, I was gonna let you off easy, Cad,” venom dripped from Duke’s voice. “But after that little stunt, I’m thinking more on the lines of punishment.” With a twirl, he swiftly kicked Cadmium in the balls. Cadmium groaned in pain, and doubled over, crumpling to the floor. Duke towered over the boy in pain. To the side, Daring had scooted to the side and watched in horror. “Well, boys. Where do I begin?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Well, boys. Where do I begin?” Duke played with the massive bulge in his tights. He looked down menacingly at the two men below him. “Oh, I know. I want the two of you to suck my dick.” Cadmium scowled as he pulled down the tights and Duke’s underwear. He pulled it down just enough to expose his cock, nestling the tights under Duke’s egg-sized balls.

Duke sighed as Cadmium took the enormous length into his mouth. He began to harden as Cadmium took more of him in. In a matter of seconds, Duke was fully hard, completely filling Cadmium’s mouth. Cadmium couldn’t take all of it in his mouth. He gagged at about 3/4 of the way. “Go on, pup. I know you can take it all.” Cadmium’s eyes watered as he tried to swallow more. He shook his head and stopped sucking. “Oh, fine. Just suck what you can. I’ll train you later to take all of it.”

He looked at Daring. The charming prince’s face was flushing through the dried cum on his face. His stare was intensely observing the sight of Cadmium blowing Duke. “Come on, Daring. I know you want to join,” Duke sneered, looking pointedly at Daring’s fully erect penis.

“N-no I don’t,” Daring stammered. It was so unlike the usually collected prince. He cleared his throat as he tried to regain his composure. “It’s just that I didn’t get to cum, so obviously this would turn me on. It’s science.”

Duke chuckled, making his balls jiggle and slap Cadmium’s chin. “Say what you want, you’re going to suck my cock regardless. Unless you want King Charming getting wind of this picture.”  He held up his phone. On it was a picture of Daring on the floor, covered in cum, his pants torn, exposing his hard, leaking cock and a leaking asshole.

Daring blushed as he sighed in defeat. He made his way to Duke’s cock. Cadmium shifted his mouth so that Daring could also suck, and the two were at it. Their tongues slid over the swan prince’s shaft, covering it with their saliva. Duke moaned loudly, knowing that everyone was in class and wouldn’t bother them. Cadmium and Daring began to kiss each other, with the head of Duke’s cock between them.

Blonden Lockes was strolling through the hallways, looking for something new to report on. He had left class early, and was now roaming the halls of Ever After High. It wasn’t his fault the teacher stepped out of the room and left the door open. Obviously that meant he was free to leave.  He stopped in his tracks as he heard a sound echoing through the halls. _Maybe this is the scoop I’m looking for!_ He hurriedly got out his MirrorPad and ran to the sound.

“Alright. Enough sucking,” Duke ordered. “Daring, get on all fours. You’re about to experience what a _real_ cock feels like.” Daring got on his hands and knees reluctantly. Duke squeezed each of his round cheeks before giving them two sharp spanks. “Cad, I want you to stuff your face on little princey’s dick. Get to it.” Cadmium slid under Daring, and began to suck on his cock.

Daring moaned as Cadmium engulfed his cock. Duke smirked as he aligned his cock with Daring’s hole. “Wait, now you’re pretty large, Duke. I think we need to—Graahh!!“ With one quick thrust, Duke sheathed himself fully into the charming prince. Duke began to slowly thrust inside Daring, making sure not to tear the prince’s hole with his larger than average cock. He jabbed Daring’s prostate each time he shifted.

Blonden didn’t know what to expect when he heard the sounds. At first, he thought orcs were invading Ever After High. Orcs would have been a much easier thing to report on. Instead, Blonden watched in shock and slight arousal as the three men below him fucked.

He pulled out his MirrorPad and began to record. He didn’t set up the MirrorCast yet, not yet deciding if he truly wanted to share this with the rest of the school. “Hey fairytalers!” he whispered. “Have I got a story for you. Duke Swan, Daring Charming, and a third unknown boy are currently—uh… having sexual relations in the hallway! Take a look.” With that said, Blonden switched modes on his MirrorPad to show the boys downstairs.

Daring was moaning loudly as Duke now increased the speed of his thrusting. Cadmium was still underneath him, only now he was sucking on his balls, wrapping his tongue around each orb. Daring’s cock was rubbing through Cadmium’s hair, spreading his precum throughout the boy’s locks. The hallway echoed with the sounds of Daring’s moans and Duke’s balls slapping into Daring’s muscled bottom.

As all this was going on below, on the second level, Blonden watched the scene with lust filled eyes. He felt his cock twitch, his hardening member pressing painfully against the zipper of his pants. Propping his MirrorPad onto the railing, Blonden took his cock out of his pants. He stroked his length in time with Duke’s thrusting, his fingers flying about his shaft. He gasped as he swiped his thumb over his glistening head. Blonden quickly bit his lip to suppress the sound.

Duke heard a quiet sound coming from the floor above them. He slowed down his thrusting, making the prince underneath him shudder. He looked up, and saw the all too familiar blue and gold MirrorPad; it’s recording light blinking. “Look’s like we’ve got an audience,” Duke whispered into Daring’s ear. The prince’s face turned red. His dick began to leak more precum, making Cadmium have to slurp the shaft again to prevent it from getting stuck in his hair. “Oh, you like that, huh?” Well, why don’t you show your pretty face then.” He pulled Daring’s face up by the chin, facing him towards the camera.

Daring’s face reddened even more as he looked into the blinking light of the MirrorPad. A few more thrusts and licks from Duke and Cadmium respectively, and Daring would soon blow his load. Sensing this, Duke began to thrust harder into Daring. He mentally ordered Cadmium to do the same. Then Daring came, shooting his cum deep into Cadmium’s mouth, who drank every drop. Duke groaned as Daring tightened around him. Two more thrusts, and Duke also came, filling Daring with his cum.

Duke pulled out, and chuckled as he watched his semen seep out of Daring’s abused hole. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. He took a couple pictures of Daring’s dripping hole, before spanking the prince. He took more pictures of Daring’s now red ass, and looked up. Blonden was furiously masturbating, not even noticing that the trio below had stopped. He pointed his phone towards the masturbating blonde, and too, took pictures of him.

“Aw, pup, you didn’t get to shoot?” Cadmium shook his head, still on the floor, licking Daring’s crotch for any remaining cum. “Daring, be a dear and return the favor Cadmium was gracious enough to give you. Cad, you still stuck that cock of his.” Daring awkwardly shuffled around, with Cadmium still attatched to his cock, until he faced Cadmium’s hard length. He bent down and began to suck Cadmium rapidly, the two forming a frantic 69.

Duke snapped more pictures of the pair, getting shots from almost every angle imaginable. The pair moaned into each other’s cocks, sending vibrations throughout their whole bodies. Cadmium spasmed as he came, shooting his load into Daring’s eager mouth. His load was so much that Daring couldn’t swallow it all. His face was again covered in cum, as Cadmium emptied himself. Daring’s mouth was surrounded by cum, forming a sort of beard. He used his tongue to lick the area surrounding his mouth, like one would if they had food around it. Duke chuckled as he took pictures of Daring. “You’re like a child, it’s so adorable. Such a good little slut.” He pat Daring on the head, tousling his hair.

Blonden was lost in his own wold as he jerked off. He had taken his balls out, and was now rolling them with one hand as he pumped his dick with the other. With one final tug to his shaft, Blonden was coming. He came all over his clothes, soaking his shirt in cum. He let out a sigh as he relaxed into the floor, his breathes heavy and labored. “Hey Blonden,” Duke’s voice rose from below. “I’m going to need that video of us.”

The reporter blushed at the fact of being caught. “Uh, yeah. Sure no problem.” He tucked himself back into his pants, and walked downstairs to meet the boys. As he approached them, Duke was pulling up his tights, concealing his large member once again. Daring, on the other hand, was trying to pull down his sweater vest to cover his exposed parts. Trying and failing. The sweater was too small to be pulled down that far. He sighed dejectedly, and cupped his junk in his hands. Cadmium stood with his arms crossed, not even attempting to cover himself; not that he could.

“Ah. There you are,” Duke said as he leaped towards the shorter boy. “Now, be a doll, and send me the video.” Blonden got out his MirrorPad and hit send. “Ah, thank you. If you’re thinking about posting it on your show, think again,” Duke hissed. He twirled around the boy, looking menacing. “However, you seem to be in to the voyeur scene. Lucky for you, this prince likes to ah—perform, to put it.” He twirled over to Daring, tapping his cheek. “I think you two will get along like two birds of a feather.” He pushed the blondes together and laughed.

Daring fell into Blonden’s arms, blushes covering both their faces. The bell tolled, signaling the next class to start. Blonden let go of Daring, and scampered off to his next class, covering the growing bulge in his pants with his MirrorPad. Daring’s face turned bright red as he ran back to his dorm to get a change of clothes, still cupping his junk, but leaving his bottom exposed. Duke dusted off his coat, and started off to his next class.

He was almost out of sight when Duke called out. “Cad, go put some clothes on. I know how strict Professor Rumplestilskin can be.” Camium sighed in relief as he ran into the shadows back to his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mehh... Not really feeling this chapter. I dunno it seemed bad. Oh well, I hope it wasn't too bad!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another update within a week? Surprising, right? Well, I'm on spring break, so I've got a lot more time on my hands. This story is totally detracting from my main intention of Duke/Cadmium but..... Yeah. I've got nothing.
> 
> Now the story will be involving as many pairings of males that I can possibly think of! It's still connected somewhat through plot, so there may be a time when I just spontaneously end this from over working the connections. I mean, there's only so many ways you can tie people together for sex. 
> 
> This chapter features our first pretty much consensual sex couple, Ashton/Hunter. Hope you enjoy!

After the incident in the locker room, Ashton avoided his boyfriend, Hunter at all costs. He ignored hexts from him, and took the long routes to his classes. He had even jumped out the window, into the rose bushes when he saw Hunter coming around the corner. Of course, this little detour made him late, turning his clothes into rags.

Ashton sighed as he walked into class. “Mr. Ella, you’re late,” Professor Piper announced. Ashton only nodded and took his seat. “Alright class. Today we’re going to be learning about muse-ic theory. Muse-ic was…” the rest of the lesson droned on, with Ashton not really paying attention. He was so upset that he had betrayed Hunter like that.

“Psst! Ashton, are you alright?” It was none other than Adam White, the fairest of them all. As future king, he wanted to make sure everything was running smoothly, even in his friends’ lives. Brian Beauty stretched his neck a bit further, to also check in on Ashton.

“I’m fine guys. Just thinking about stuff. Thanks for checking up on me though.” Ashton resumed his thinking. The two princes shrugged and went back to listening to the lesson. _I should talk to Cedric about this. He’d know what to do in this situation._

If Ashton was miserable, Hunter Huntsman was even more miserable. Ashton was avoiding him, and he didn’t even know why. “Cedric, why do you think he’s avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? What if he wants to break up?” Hunter paced the floor like a mad hatter.

“Hunter, calm down!” Cedric replied. He was sitting on the floor, scratching his grainy face in thought. “I’m sure Ashton has his reasons. Why don’t I go talk to him, find out what’s wrong?” He got up from and patted Hunter’s shoulder reassuringly.  As he walked out of the door, Hunter stopped him.

“Wait! Tell Ashton to meet me in the glen after school. I don’t care if he’s mad at me, I just want to talk to him in person.” Cedric nodded and left the pacing huntsman to his thoughts.

“Ashton! Psst! Ashton!” Cedric called out towards the prince. Ashton turned to the voice, his green eyes widening when he located whom it belonged to. Cedric reached out, and pulled Ashton to the side of the hallway, where no one was. “What is your problem? Hunter is moping all over the place because of you!” Cedric said angrily, his hands on his hips.

“I’m going to need you to keep this a secret ok? Don’t even tell Hunter! Well, at least until I’ve told.” The urgency in Ashton’s voice was enough to make Cedric drop his angry look. “Cadmium Hood blew me in the locker room, earlier today.”

“CADMIUM HOOD BL—“ Cedric’s mouth was quickly covered by Ashton’s hand. “Sorry. I meant to say, Cadmium blew you in the locker room?” Cedric whispered.

“Yes, he did. I don’t even know why. I had just come from showering, and all of a sudden, he ripped off my towel and started sucking my dick!” Ashton’s face reddened as he retold the story. “I tried to stop him, but he’s a lot stronger than me.” He buried his face in his hands. “What am I going to tell Hunter?”

Cedric looked at him sympathetically. “Look, Ashton. Just be honest with him. You said you tried to stop him? Well then, the problem lies with Cadmium. Not with you. You still love Hunter right?” Ashton nodded his head. “Then you’re fine. Oh yeah, Hunter wants to see you in the glen after school.” The bell rang, and Cedric and Ashton went their separate ways.

Ashton glanced nervously around as he walked into the Enchanted Forest. A couple of animals had asked him what’s wrong, but he ignored them. As he approached the glen, his jaw dropped in shock. Standing in the middle, was Hunter with a gigantic bouquet of flowers, standing next to an equally gigantic picnic blanket that was set with a romantic dinner. Hunter gave an awkward bow, as he handed the flowers to Ashton.

“M’lord. Your dinner awaits.” Ashton inhaled the flowers as he sat down. Hunter placed to fingers to his mouth and whistled. Pesky the squirrel and another animal came running to the table, two silver platters on their backs. A dove flew from the trees and placed a flower crown on Ashton’s head.

“Oh, Hunter, you’re so romantic.” He brushed his hair out of his face, tucking the strands underneath the crown. “So the reason I’ve been avoiding you today is that Cad—“ Hunter’s lips pressed against his, silencing him.

“Shh. Say no more. Cedric told me everything.” Hunter smiled at his boyfriend. “It’s fine. You’re my true love, and nothing and no one is getting in the way of that.” Ashton returned the smile, and kissed Hunter passionately.

The food long forgotten, the two began making out on the picnic blanket. Ashton moaned as Hunter slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Hunter placed his leg between Ashton’s, making the boy spread them. He palmed the growing bulge in his boyfriend’s pants as their tongues wrestled one another’s.

Ashton brought his own hands to Hunter’s bulge. He squeezed it gently, making Hunter groan into the kiss. As Hunter’s hands made their way to the waistband of his pants, Ashton stopped the kiss. “Hunter?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I think I want to go all the way.” Hunter’s eyes widened, his mouth dropped in shock.

“A-are you sure?” Ashton nodded his head firmly. “Alright then. Prepare for the love-making of the century!” Ashton giggled as his boyfriend took of his jacket. Hunter made quick work of his clothes, pulling, and sometimes tearing pieces to get them off. As soon as his clothes were off, he quickly divested Ashton of his own clothes.

The last articles of clothing left on both of them were their shoes. They quickly kicked them off, landing in the pile of their scattered clothes. “I’ve seen you naked plenty of times, but each time you take my breath away,” Ashton said with half-lidded eyes. Hunter blushed as he bent his head down, kissing Ashton’s neck.  He gently bit down, earning a gasp from the boy.

Ashton rolled them over, so that now he was on top. “You’re so muscle-y,” Ashton said as he trailed hands across Hunter’s torso. He flicked the two hardening nipples, making Hunter groan. “And your abs are so… defined.” His fingers stroked Hunter’s eight-pack, pinching each mound. “But you know what’s my favorite part about you?” A smile spread across Hunter’s face. “I love your big…” He began to stroke Hunter’s cock ever so slowly. “Smile!” Ashton kissed Hunter, the pair laughing the whole time.

Hunter flipped their positions again, once again being on top of Ashton. He began to rub their cocks together, making Ashton groan underneath him. “You’re beautiful too, you know.” He kissed the auburn-haired boy, pressing their bodies closer together. His hands groped Ashton’s chest, pinching bits of skin. Ashton whimpered and bucked his hips wantonly. Hunter chuckled and pulled back.

Ashton sat up as Hunter bent over, rummaging through his clothes for something. He licked his lips as he watched Hunter’s tan cheeks sway. He stroked his cock slowly to keep it hard, as Hunter’s smooth hole was revealed. Ashton began to stoke faster, fully jerking off now. “I found it!” Hunter turned around, his dick swinging about. In his hands were a foiled-wrapped square, and a bottle. “Uh uh uh. No touching yourself until I’m in you.” He smacked Ashton’s hands away from his leaking member.

Hunter opened the bottle, and quickly squirted the liquid onto his fingers. He inserted his fingers into Ashton, making the boy gasp. Hunter pushed his fingers deeper, stretching his boyfriend out. “I think I’m ready, Hunter.” Hunter smiled and chuckled. He quickly slipped the condom over his dick.

“As you wish, my prince.” Hunter aligned the head with Ashton’s hole. Slowly, he pushed inside, making Ashton groan. “Are you ok?” Hunter kissed his boyfriend, and began to stoke his length to distract him from the pain. As Ashton bottomed out, Hunter’s cock pressed into his prostate. His eyes saw pixie dust as he moaned loudly.  Hunter took this as a sign to keep going, and began to pull out.

He slammed his cock back into Ashton, and started thrusting. The Enchanted Forest became alive with the sounds of their passionate lovemaking. Ashton’s face was flushing as he looked into Hunter’s eyes. The blush on his face matched the flowers in his hair. His whimpers drove Hunter on even further, angling his thrusts to hit Ashton’s prostate each and every time.

Ashton took hold of his cock once more, this time, jerking with wild abandon. He began to grind his ass against Hunter’s crotch, making the huntsman groan. Suddenly, he cried out and came. Hunter continued thrusting, and soon came too, quickly filling the condom with his cum. Ashton moaned as Hunter pulled out. Hunter kissed Ashton before collapsing beside him.

“Oh Hunter, that was wonderful,” Ashton said as he snuggled into Hunter’s chest. The huntsman wrapped his arms around the prince, pulling him closer. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Hunter replied. A yawn formed in his mouth, and spread to Ashton. He wrapped the picnic blanket around them, and they both drifted off to sleep.

High above, in the branches of the treetops, sat a fedora-clad musician. Sparrow Hood was lightly plucking his guitar, a smirk on his face. “Well, well, well. Looks like a little royal and rebel action!” He pulled out his MirrorPhone and hexted his Merry Men. _Meet me in the glen in the Enchanted Forest. There’s some plundering to do._ He chuckled and climbed down the tree.

Ashton woke up, still wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms. He sat up and blushed as he realized they were still naked. A quick survey of the area showed that their clothes were nowhere to be seen. “Hunter! Hunter wake up!”

Hunter smiled groggily, and pulled his boyfriend back down into his arms. “Whassmatter, love?” He nuzzled his face into Ashton’s hair, inhaling the crown of flowers.

“Where are our clothes?” Hunter fully awakened at this and sat up, the blanket falling and exposing his bare chest and the start of his hairy pubes. He looked around and found nothing.

“Looking for your clothes are you?” The couple turned their heads to see Sparrow Hood, followed by two of his band mates. “You guys are totally naked!” Ashton and Hunter winced as Sparrow played a riff on his guitar. “Nah, we took them. You guys look so hot like that! Especially you, Ashton.” He winked flirtatiously. Hunter growled and pulled Ashton closer to him.

Ashton blushed and pulled the blanket closer to his chest. “Give us back our clothes, Sparrow,” Hunter said menacingly. He was about to stand before his nudity dawned on him. The base of his penis was exposed to the group, before he too, brought the blanket closer to him. Sparrow and his friends laughed.

“Oh sure, we’ll give you back your clothes. If you do us a couple of favors.” The two band members snickered at Sparrow’s words. Ashton and Hunter eyed them suspiciously.

“What favors?” Ashton asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Sparrow set down his guitar and shrugged of his vest. The two Merry Men followed his lead. The green-haired one pulled off his shirt, exposing his tattooed shoulder. The other took off his vest and shirt, tossing his long hair. “Just a few not so _small_ things.” Ashton and Hunter gulped and tightened their hold on the blanket as the three Merry Men approached them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be Cadmium/Daring!


End file.
